


Trapped

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [4]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya becomes famous. And Riley thinks her best friend dropped her just as fast as her first single did. Lucas does a little snooping and finds out the real story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

_“You and me together_  
Take on the world forever  
I know all your secrets  
And I promise you I’m gonna keep them  
I’ll be there when you are feeling clueless  
You and me, oh yeah we’re seamless” 

“Wow,” Riley whispers. “That was really good, Maya.”

“Thanks,” Maya says, face flushed with the compliment. She had just sung for open mic night at the bar. “Just a little something I came up with a few years ago.”

“Have you ever thought of trying out for one of those music shows?” Farkle asks as he brings over some beer for them. Riley, on the other hand, is sipping water from a glass. As the youngest of their group, she would be underage for a month or so yet.

“Because then I would have to leave you guys.” Maya laughs as she rests her hand over Riley’s.

* * *

_“If I’m too young to fall in love_  
Why do you keep runnin’ through my brain?  
And if I’m too young to know anything  
Then why do I know that I’m just not the same?”

“The new hit single of twenty-two year old Maya Hart.” The TV is blasting in the apartment building. “Everyone is wondering who the mystery man she’s talking about.” The screen goes dark as Farkle shuts it off.

“You okay?” Lucas asks as he sits beside the brunette, who is frozen on the couch.

“She hasn’t called. She hasn’t written. Nothing!” Riley shoots up, beginning to pace. Farkle comes in from the other room to sit on the couch next to the blonde man. “I haven’t even gotten VIP tickets!” 

“Riley, she’s probably just really busy,” Farkle tries to calm down the girl, taking her hand and pulling her into his lap. “Don’t worry, she’ll be back. She’s probably just waiting for her New York show at Madison to give you tickets.” He runs her hands through her hair, trying to calm her down. “We’ll see her again.”

* * *

He sneaks in as one of the road crew, blending in perfectly with the muscular people who are hired to move heavy pieces of equipment. He’s holding a cardboard cup holder. Instead, he’s heading toward the band space. “Where are you going, pal?” a security guard asks, pressing a hand to his shoulder to stop him.

“Delivering Ms. Hart’s coffee,” he says, keeping a straight face. “The other runner’s out sick.” The security guard nods and lets him though.

Finding Maya’s room is easy. Getting in is easy.

Facing the girl who left her best friends, isn’t. 

“Oh, thank God.” She’s getting ready, her back to him as she leans over the the dresser. God, she’s never looked more attractive than she does now, in ripped skinny jeans and a gold jacket. “I haven’t had any coffee for an hour now. I think I’m gonna die.”

His mouth quirks up into a smirk. “Well, they say coffee is an addictive drug…” 

She spins around, eyes going wide at the sight of Lucas Friar standing before her in a tight black T-shirt defining every muscle. She swallows. “What… what are you doing here?” 

“Well, when your best friend is pacing on the couch crying and even her boyfriend can’t calm her down because her other best friend hasn’t bothered to contact her.” Her eyes narrow, tearing up slightly. “Maya, you left us in the dust. Fame’s changed you!”

Tears stream down her cheeks, mascara running. Makeup smudged.“You think I don’t know that! You think I haven’t tried to call… text…email… anything!” She sits down in the chair and puts her head in her hands. “They took my old everything and gave me new things. Told me that I had to start over. My days as a nobody were over.” She looks up at him. “I’ve given up art, Lucas. The only part of my new life I get to control is the music I write.” A sob erupts from her throat. “I’m trapped in a life I never really wanted.”

Lucas, without saying another word, kneels below her and cups her cheek. “We’ll help you get out.” Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he stands and takes her hand. “After all, we do know the best lawyer in New York.”


End file.
